Don't You Remember?
by Glowing Insanity
Summary: She's made a mistake, and regrets it. He's left, and doesn't seem to want to have anything to do with anyone. Can a roadside breakdown change this? Based off Adele's song 'Don't You Remember'. First songfic, so pleeeeease don't be hard on me!


**Hey guys! Eeee, my first songfic! I'm so excited! And it'll be good too!**

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING RELATED TO TOTAL DRAMA OR ADELE!**

**Well…enjoy!**

Gwen rocked on the balls of her feet anxiously, waiting for someone to answer the door. That someone being Duncan.

Whilst he was at prison, she had time to think about the break-up. She started to feel bad every time she thought about it, and that got worse as the days progressed. Once a couple of months passed, she couldn't take it anymore. She jumped into her car, drove it 120 miles, and now she was here. Outside his house.

The door finally opened, and Duncan's Mom popped her head out.

"Oh, hello! You must be Gwen." The woman said cheerfully.

"Yeah, that's me." Gwen replied. "Is…uh…Duncan around?"

"Unfortunately not. He left last week."

"He…left?"

"I'm so sorry dear. But that is what happened, and he hasn't come back, nor has he contacted us in any way."

"Do you have any idea where he's gone?"

"Not at all."

"Oh…"

"Once again, I am dreadfully sorry. Now, excuse me if I sound rude, but I have a cake in the oven and I think I can smell burning."

With that, she shut the door, a bit too quickly for Gwen's liking.

"Well…so much for that."

With a heavy sigh, she walked back to her blue Toyota.

Later on, she was on her way home and driving through low mountain terrain, when her car broke down.

"Darn it!" She muttered angrily. "Good place for it too. No mechanics for miles!"

She got out of the car and sat down on the side of the road, holding her head in her hands. She tried to think of what to do, when her mind somehow drifted off thinking about Duncan. She let out a sigh and looked straight ahead, towards the higher mountains that surrounded the area.

**When will I see you again?  
You left with no goodbye,  
Not a single word was said,  
No final kiss to seal any sins  
I had no idea of the state we were in,**

Gwen thought about why he could have left. Maybe it was to find a job. Or more love. Or, he just didn't want anything to do with anyone. He didn't say goodbye to anyone, possibly not even his parents. She didn't give him much remorse when he was sent to prison either. But this time she was worried.

**I know I have a fickle heart and a bitterness,  
And a wandering eye and heaviness in my head, **

Picky. That's one thing Gwen knew she was when it came to relationships. She was always careful, looking out for any flaws she didn't like. And Duncan just happened to be one of the few people she could actually respect.

**But don't you remember?  
Don't you remember?  
The reason you loved me before,  
Baby, please remember me once more,**

Still adrift in thought, Gwen looked up to the sky. It was very late in the afternoon, and stars were starting to show.

"I wonder if he still remembers…what we used to be." She wondered.

Back then, Gwen and Duncan loved each other for who they were. Sure, there were flaws, but neither seemed to care.

This was a friendship-turned-relationship that she strangely but desperately wanted to go back to.

**When was the last time you thought of me?  
Or have you completely erased me from your memory?  
I often think about where I went wrong,  
The more I do, the less I know, **

But now, the situation looked pretty dire. No text, no email, no phone call, no nothing. He just got up and left.

Had he even thought of her before leaving?

Probably not.

Courtney then drifted into her mind. Somehow, Gwen had this feeling that the CIT inadvertently played a part in their break-up. That was because she was all they were thinking about. Gwen was trying to make amends with her, and Duncan was trying to tick her off. They spent their time on All-Stars doing that instead of 'being' a couple.

**But I know I have a fickle heart and a bitterness,  
And a wandering eye, and heaviness in my head, **

Being anti-social at school caused her to be fairly cold and unwelcoming. However, being on Total Drama changed that. A lot. And she had gained some friends, Duncan being one of them.

**But don't you remember?  
Don't you remember?  
The reason you loved me before,  
Baby, please remember me once more,**

If he had forgotten, then all hope could possibly be lost. There would be no chance at seeing him again.

"God knows where he's gone." Gwen muttered. "And what he's thinking about."

She looked up to the sky again, thinking about the good times they had throughout the show. Laughing at some of the memories, she turned around to face the road. It was very empty, except for herself and her car.

**Gave you the space so you could breathe,  
I kept my distance so you would be free,  
And hope that you'd find the missing piece,  
To bring you back to me, **

After the break-up, Gwen decided to stay away from Duncan, just to let him have his own space. She knew that it was what she needed as well. Months later, she realized the mistake she had made, but for some reason felt pretty sure that he probably wouldn't feel the same way. Originally she wasn't hurt by it that much. But now, it left a gaping hole in her heart. One that needed to be filled up. Fast.

**Why don't you remember?  
Don't you remember?  
The reason you loved me before,  
Baby, please remember me once more, **

Gwen looked at the ground as a tear streamed down her face. If Duncan forgot, then why? Why could've he forgotten?

She hated to think about it - he could've found someone else. It would never be her though. Just some ditzy blonde, or even worse...Courtney. The two girls were on fairly good terms, but the thought still made Gwen sick to the stomach.

**When will I see you again?**

"Will I ever see him again?" She wondered, although she knew it was highly unlikely.

An engine revving caught her attention, and she looked to see a motorcycle coming around the corner. It sped past her, and all of a sudden stopped about 20 metres away. The driver got off and took off his helmet. With the full moon shining brightly, Gwen was easily able to see who it is. She gasped, standing up. What she thought was never, _ever_, going to happen…just happened.

"…Duncan?" She exclaimed incredulously.

"…Gwen?" Duncan exclaimed, just as surprised.

The two looked at each other, wide-eyed and dumbfounded.

*sigh* "Ok…look, I'm sorry I-"

Gwen ran towards him and leapt into his arms, quietly sobbing.

"Duncan...I'm sorry too." She replied. "For all that happened on the show last time."

At first, Duncan was quite taken aback, but eventually hugged her back.

"So what are you doing out here?" He asked as they pulled away.

"Well…long story short, I went to your house, you weren't there, so I headed back home when my car broke down."

"That sucks."

"Yep. But now I'm stuck here with nowhere to go."

"Well, I wish I could help out, but only if I had a toolkit of some sort."

"Oh…then I'll just stay here for the night."

"I'll stay with you."

"Really? Because you don't have to-" Before Gwen could finish what she was saying, Duncan lifted her up and slung her over his shoulder. "HEY, PUT ME DOWN!" She shouted, laughing.

"Only if you say yes!"

"Alright, alright! You can stay!"

Gwen found herself on firm ground again.

"I don't have food though, and I'm starving."

"I can fix that. Wait there a sec."

Duncan walked over to his motorcycle and opened the compartment on the back. He pulled out a packet of chips.

"Sweet chilli flavored?" Gwen asked, smirking.

"You know it."

They spent the rest of the evening laughing and eating chips. That night, they fell asleep together, in the back of her car.

Next day they called for a mechanic.

**Awh, cute isn't it? I think so! Now try reading it while listening to the actual song!**

**Lol, that last sentence XD I just had to put it in.**

**Well? How did I do for my first songfic? Recommend me some other ones you'd like to see! Hehe, I already know what I might do next :D**

**As for now, stay tuned!**

**-Jinx**


End file.
